Triple Date: Girlfriends Assemble
by RiverMoriarty
Summary: A new dating app created by Stan Lee called "Civi Meets Super" allows a few of the Avengers to find romance with 3 ordinary women. However, conflict arises when Loki woos a woman while he is disguised as Thor and Tony and Bruce fall for the same woman.
Kayla strolled into the apartment with a glowing grin across her face. Janelle and Becca, who were sitting on the couch watching television, turned toward her as she wrapped up her phone call. "Alright, babe, I'll see you soon. Love you too. Okay, bye." She had not stopped smiling since the day she met Steve. Her roommates were thrilled to see her with such an incredible guy.

"When are you going to see him again," Becca beamed as she leaned over the back of the couch. Her butt wiggled like an excited puppy wagging its tail. Kayla, now blushing, headed towards the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

"We've got another date night coming up in a couple weeks. He's been busy, ya know, saving the world and looking for Bucky, but it's going well. It's really nice." Kayla took a seat on the couch beside her roommates. Becca passed her a slice of pizza and Janelle took the remote and pressed play. "What are we watching?"

"Classic Doctor Who episodes. There's a marathon." Janelle replied as she took a slice for herself.

"I'm so glad you told me about the Civi Meets Super dating app," Becca told Kayla. "I couldn't take anymore Tinder/OkCupid bull shit."

"Freaking Tinder," Kayla laughed with a mouthful of pizza. She swallowed and imitated a deep southern man's voice, "Hi, I'm Jeremiah. Girl, check out mah big truck."

"Oh God, no! Ugh, Jeremiah was the worst!" They all laughed.

"So, did you meet anyone yet on CMS," Kayla asked.

"Actually," Becca said with a smile, "I've found two guys that I really like but I'm not sure which one I like better."

"What are their names," Kayla asked.

"Bruce and Tony. Normally I wouldn't even bother, given my history with Anthonys but he's brilliant and rich, so yeah. Win-win."

"Diquè, he's rich," Janelle teased.

"I'm not going to lie, it's a perk. Besides, he's cute."

"What kind of name is Bruce though," Janelle snickered.

"He's cute too."

"Let me see a picture," Kayla said. Becca pulled out her phone and showed the girls pictures of the potential suitors.

"Oh," Janelle said, "Bruce looks like a fluffy old puppy. He seems more like your type."

"You don't think Tony's cute?"

"Mmm, I'm not really feeling the facial hair. That's gotta go."

"Ew, no." Becca pulled her phone away and laughed. Kayla smiled as she licked tomato sauce off her finger.

"So what do you like about them?"

"Well, they're both geniuses."

"Yup, that's your type," Janelle said.

"They both know how to keep up an interesting conversation. I like that in a man. Or two."

"And what's the problem," Kayla asked.

"Well, Tony's the better flirt. I think half the time we're trying to one-up each other. I think he might be an even bigger peacock than I am. But overall he seems like a lot of fun and we have a lot in common. I'm almost worried we might be too much alike but I don't know. Maybe I've met my match with him. Technically Bruce is more my type though. Fluffy hair, cute and shy, full of secrets. Naturally, the mystery keeps me guessing and I want to figure him out like a Rubik's cube but you know that's like kryptonite to me. Guys who keep things to themselves. Tony's much more open. But Bruce is sweet and really humble. So I can't choose." Becca took another slice.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Meet them both, I guess. I won't actually know if there's any real chemistry with either one until I meet them both in person. I mean, what if I meet Tony and he's a heartless narcissist with daddy issues?"

"He'd still be rich." Kayla replied.

"True, true," Becca agreed. "And with Bruce, you never know what could be under the surface. I mean, what if he just bottles everything up and has a temper? You know I can't deal with that."

"Ain't nobody got time for that mess," Janelle chimed in. "I learned my lesson. Can't deal with crazy men anymore." Becca turned toward Janelle and smiled. Janelle gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"You said that you wouldn't want to try an online dating app until after you moved out of your parents' place. Now here we are, the three of us sharing an apartment together, working great jobs, and you're out of excuses." Janelle rolled her eyes and protested. "C'moooooon," Becca whined, "just give it a shot! You don't even have to go on an actual date unless you really want to." Janelle sighed deeply.

"I just want to make friends the natural way and see where things go from there. Dating apps have too much pressure and romantic intent. I don't want that stress."

"Okay, fine." Becca settled back down into the couch. "By the way, when do you start your dance class?"

"Tuesday. And my ASL classes are on Mondays."

"We should probably get a calendar for the apartment so we can all keep track of what we're doing throughout each week," Becca said.

"Or when we can have the apartment to ourselves," Kayla agreed. Becca smiled.

"True," she replied. Janelle's phone began to buzz in her pocket so she took a quick glance. She had received a match notification from the CMS app. She shoved the phone quickly back into her pocket, hoping her friends hadn't noticed. She had actually downloaded the app a little over a week ago and she had finally found a match. But she was too embarrassed to let them know yet. Janelle wanted to come up with a believable story about how she had simply met him in passing rather than on a dating app. Her heart skipped a beat as her phone buzzed a second time. Since her friends were now focused back on the television screen, she allowed a coy smile to cross her face.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at S. H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Thor searched through his phone, swiping through a series of beautiful faces on his screen. A select few caught his eye so he "liked" their profiles. He smiled as he ate a donut and sucked the powder off his fingers. Loki, who had been feeling antsy trapped at HQ with nothing to do, snuck up behind his brother, looked over his shoulder, and stole the next donut Thor picked up. Thor made a face and took in a deep breath. With his mouthful, spilling powder all over Thor's shoulder, Loki asked, "Looking for another earth girl already? Phew, god of thunder already on the rebound." He laughed as he took another bite.

"For the last time, brother, Jane and I had a mutual… parting of ways. It was a peaceful brea…decision." Loki rolled his eyes, hopped over the couch and took the remaining boxed donuts.

"That story almost sounded believable, except you forget, brother. I'm the one gifted in the art of deceit, not you." He passed Thor the box with a smile. "So," Loki made himself particularly comfortable on the couch. "Did you find anyone for me?"

"Loki, the name of the dating app is Civi Meets Super."

"And?"

"As in civilians meeting super…"

"Yes?"

"…heroes."

"Right."

"You are a super-villain."

"Okay."

"Therefore, the kind of women who use this app would not be interested in the likes of you." Loki grinned as he knew that was a jab meant to sting, but it didn't.

"Is that so, brother?"

"Yes," Thor replied, though he suddenly felt unsure of himself. He hoped his brother wouldn't notice his uncertainty. Of course he did.

"Would you be willing to make a wager on that?" Thor's eyes widened as he stood to his feet and took the empty donut box in hand.

"I would be a liar if I said I was not tempted. But I know better than to make a wager against you, Loki. I shouldn't indulge." Thor walked toward the kitchen in search of a trash can, momentarily leaving his phone exposed just long enough for a profile to catch Loki's eye. The screen went black as Thor poked his head out from the kitchen. "But, say we did make a wager," Loki gave him his full attention, leaning over the couch and resting his chin on his hand. "What would the stakes be exactly?" Thor waited to decide whether or not the wager might intrigue him. Loki pouted his lips.

"If I win, I get the satisfaction of proving you wrong and potentially finding love. If you win, you get to enjoy my misery as I live out my days as a lonely bloke on this pathetic little planet." Thor contemplated this briefly, this idea of Loki meeting the love of his life, settling down with a family, giving up his life of mischief and villainy. He then concluded that this was a complete impossibility and rejected the idea entirely.

"No, I think I'll pass." Thor disappeared back into the kitchen. Loki whispered under his breath, _spoil sport_. While Thor remained in the kitchen cleaning off his hands, Loki took his opportunity to check Thor's phone. He smiled to himself as he quickly read through Janelle's profile.

. . .

Bruce and Tony were both hard at work in the lab. Tony could sense that his best friend was a little bit… off. Considering that they were both handling expensive equipment and potentially dangerous chemicals, Tony wanted him on his A game. He put down his prongs and lifted his goggles. "Alright. Talk," Tony demanded as he crossed his arms. Bruce looked up and froze like a deer in headlights. The command had caught him completely off guard and he wasn't prepared to respond. Without moving the rest of his body, Bruce's eyes searched the room for whatever it was that might have prompted this request. Nothing. He was still confused. Tony waited. "Well?" Bruce squinted his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's eating at you or am I going to have to drag it out of you? Come on, Shrek, what's going on?" Tony beckoned with his hand before crossing his arms again.

Bruce snickered in an attempt to brush it off. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. Bruce finally caved after a sigh. "I have a date." Tony stared in disbelief. His voice fluctuated.

"You have a date? You…ehem… you have a what now? You have a date?"

"Yes, I have a date. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to answer so quickly." Bruce's voice grew quiet, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. Tony's voice, on the other hand, did not.

"Since when do you go out on dates?"

"It's been a while."

"A while," Tony scoffed. He collected his thoughts. "Were you even planning on telling me this?" Bruce looked around in confusion.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you even have to ask." Tony began pacing around the room. Bruce's confusion grew into amusement.

"You're not jealous, are you," Bruce asked jokingly. Tony pouted.

"No," he lied. "But why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

Bruce took a relaxed position. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd care so much. I figured you'd be, I don't know, preoccupied. Didn't you just start talking to someone new recently?"

Tony got back to work. "I haven't met her yet but we should be meeting up soonish." Tony wanted to get the focus back on Bruce. He wanted to know more. "So, um, ya know, if you're feeling nervous about this date, I could give you some pointers. Ya know, since you've been out of commission for so long." Bruce focused back on his work and didn't look up.

"No."

"I could check her out for you if you'd like."

"No," Bruce said more forcefully.

"I could come with you."

"No," Bruce whined. Tony giggled.

"Alright, suit yourself."

. . .

Janelle was feeling excited about her new dance class. She had picked out just the right shoes, the right dress and, to top it all off, just the right flower for her hair. She didn't expect an equal number of men and women so it was nice to know she wouldn't be left without a partner. The room was full of vibrant people and her eyes scanned the floor for the ideal dance partner. She didn't even notice the tall, golden haired gentleman approaching her until he was directly beside her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing so close. He signed to her "dance with me." She grinned and signed back to him, "you know ASL?"

He signed "is that a yes?" She nodded and he took her by the hand to the dance floor. He asked out loud if she could read lips, to which she replied "I'm hard of hearing but yes, I can read lips."

"I'd rather read those hips," he said as he spun her around on the dance floor. Their first dance was a sultry tango and they were perfectly in tune with one another. Janelle was glad to have such a knowledgeable and gifted dance partner. Song after song, they cut across the floor with surgical precision and her initial impression grew into something of a crush. As she looked into his eyes and studied his face, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen his face before. She couldn't place where. She knew only one thing; she couldn't wait to see him again.

. . .

Becca wasn't used to feeling nervous around guys but she didn't expect to be so attracted to Bruce in person. The fact that he was also noticeably nervous only made him more endearing. Bruce tried his best to focus and avoid turning a bit green. Luckily he had been clever enough to bring her to his favorite science museum where he could play the role of her handsome and knowledgeable tour guide. It gave him plenty to talk about and boosted his confidence knowing he had wisdom to share. She felt proud to walk beside him and listen to him gush about his favorite exhibits.

To Becca there was almost nothing more attractive than a man talking about his passions in an educational manner. She imagined she could listen to him lecture her on art and science all day. He would not judge her for the things she did not know but instead would enthusiastically teach her a thing or two. She didn't always know what to say around him and she hoped he didn't think any less of her for it. He barely noticed. He was too preoccupied with his own fear that he was talking too much. It never occurred to him that she might find it cute.

. . .

As Loki made his way home from his dance class, he transformed into his usual self and smiled as he texted his new dance partner for the first time. "It was lovely to meet you, Janelle. I look forward to our next dance."

Janelle tried to repress her excitement, though she couldn't wait to do a victory dance and strike an action pose. As she entered her apartment, ready to sing about her day, she unexpectedly walked in on Kayla and Steve passionately making out on the couch. Steve, flushed with embarrassment, practically jumped to his feet. Kayla tried to get him to relax but once Becca stepped in behind Janelle, Steve grabbed his jacket and insisted that he ought to go. Kayla pouted as the girls waved to the man bolting out the door. Once he was gone, Becca burst into laughter. Janelle seemed confused by the abrupt exit and Kayla stewed in her own sexual frustration. "I thought you two were coming in later," Kayla said.

"Evidently you should have started earlier," Becca chuckled. Kayla cracked a smile.

"Can we all agree to no hanky-panky on the new couch?" Janelle whined.

"Would you prefer she keep it in the bedroom?" Becca said with a devious smile. Janelle's eyes widened in disapproval, which only made Becca laugh even more. "The relentless cock block, ladies and gentlemen." Janelle rolled her eyes. She headed to the kitchen for a snack as Becca began to gush to Kayla about her date with Bruce. As Janelle joined in and caught up on the story, she felt fairly convinced that Becca had made her choice. Bruce sounded like the man of her dreams.

"So you're going to let Tony down easy?" Janelle asked as she ate some grapes and shared with the girls.

"Let him down?" Becca shook her head, "I haven't even met him yet."

"Yeah, but you seem pretty sold on Bruce. Aren't you?"

Becca sighed and slouched deep into the sofa cushion. She bit her lip and grabbed the nearest pillow for emotional support. "I like Bruce. That's fairly obvious. But I haven't met Tony yet. It wouldn't be fair for me to not at least give him a chance."

"But what about Bruce?"

"What about Bruce? We're not exclusive… yet."

"But you could be."

"If I don't decide I like Tony better."

"So you're going to date both of them?" Janelle asked. Becca held her pillow tightly, as well as her tongue. Janelle stared her down. Becca cracked.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know both of them. I told you before, I can't choose." Janelle shook her head. "Anyways," Becca said loudly to change the subject, "I want to hear about your first dance class."

Janelle couldn't help the wide smile that emerged as she bubbled over. It was all over her face and there was no use in trying to hide it. "I found the perfect dance partner." Janelle began to unload as she told her best friends about her magical night with this tall, lean, golden haired dancing god of a man. She couldn't wait to see him again and she was thrilled to know the feeling was mutual. As excited as they were about their own romantic prospects, nothing made them happier than seeing how excited Janelle was about her evening. Janelle in turn was pleased to see how encouraging her friends were, as she wasn't used to feeling this way about a guy she'd just met. In fact she felt slightly embarrassed but her friends reassured her she shouldn't be. She couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

. . .

Loki slipped quietly back into HQ undetected and made his way to his holding cell. He knew that truthfully he could come and go as he pleased, but for the sake of his brother, he kept up appearances. Loki knew he could probably get away with anything as long as he maintained the appearance of cooperation. So far it was working out pretty well. Even his holding cell was fairly comfortable at this point. Loki made himself cozy in bed with a new book just moments before Thor dropped by.

"Hello brother," Thor said in a playful tone as he shuffled his feet at the door. Loki waited for Thor to complete his though. "I was considering watching a film this evening and I was wondering if you'd care to join me, if you are not otherwise engaged, of course."

Loki looked at his brother, then back to his book, closed it and said, "Yeah, alright," and got up out of bed to join him. Thor was genuinely pleased. About 45 minutes or so into the movie, however, Loki wondered whether or not he regretted this decision as he watched his blubbering brother create a small stack of wet tissues. At first he tried to respectfully ignore Thor's tears but once the water works were really going, it was a bit hard to ignore. Loki considered attempting compassion.

"Is everything…alright, brother?"

Thor sniffled and tried to pull himself together. "I'm fine, brother. It's just… a very compelling performance. Powerful storytelling, that's all."

Loki nodded completely unconvinced. "Sure, sure. I thought it might have something to do with the Foster woman but clearly that makes more sense." Thor burst into tears once again. Loki decided it was time to take control of the situation, so he cracked his knuckles, paused the movie and turned to his brother. "Alright, alright! Look at you, Asgardian god of thunder and you're crying a river over some Midgardian. You're better than this. You could have these Midgardian women kneeling at your feet, ready and willing to submit to your every whim and yet you waste your nights weeping over this plain Jane. You can do better."

Thor blew his nose loudly and looked at his brother. "But I would not wish for any woman to kneel before me."

"Sure you say that now…"

"I should wish for a woman who would proudly stand by my side."

"Alright then. Well you're certainly not going to find said woman while weeping in front of your brother watching a Nora Ephron film. You've got to gird up your loins and get back out there."

Thor sat in silence considering the proposition. "Perhaps I should just call Jane."

"No no no no no, you will not call your ex girlfriend. Thor, I will confiscate your phone right now."

"What? No!"

"Give it here."

"Make me!" Sure enough, the brothers got caught up in a tussle until Loki procured the phone from Thor's hands. With one hand, Loki swatted his brother away and with the other he deleted Jane Foster's number from Thor's phone. He finally returned it to him.

"There. No good can come from contacting an ex. If Jane wishes to speak with you, she can text you first. Then you can be all nonchalant like 'who's this,' which will then give you the upper hand. So it's a win-win."

"How exactly is that a win-win, Loki?"

"Either she believes you've moved on, which will only make her want you more, or you could actually move on. It doesn't hurt to try." Thor considered this as he moved his eyes from his brother to his phone. He couldn't believe it. His brother might be right.

. . .

Becca was stressing out. Work kept her later than she expected and so by the time she got home, she was rushing to get ready for her date with Tony Stark. She was already feeling stressed out about dating a billionaire and have absolutely nothing appropriate to wear. So she focused on her hair and makeup. As she touched up her dark wine lipstick, she heard a suspiciously loud helicopter and suddenly realized it was landing on the roof. She heard a knock on the door shortly after and approached it in her bathrobe, calling out, "I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late." But when she opened the door, she saw that there was a complete stranger standing on the other side. "You're not Tony." She tightened her robe.

"No, ma'am," the English gentleman replied. "I'm Mr. Stark's associate, Mr. Mallard. Mr. Stark is running a bit behind schedule as well but he will meet you at the Marea for dinner. I will be escorting you there later this evening but first I've been asked to assist you with any preparation you may need." Becca looked down at her robe, then to Mr. Mallard. She whispered to him, "You know I'm not really sure what I should wear."

"Well I'd be happy to assist you, ma'am," he replied. Becca started heading towards her bedroom when Mr. Mallard interrupted her, "Um, ma'am. Shall we be off then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You requested wardrobe, ma'am."

"Yes? But all my clothes are in that direction, you see."

"Mr. Stark spares no expense. He'll gladly pay for anything you may need this evening. And, rest assured, I have excellent taste." Becca's eyes shifted.

"Now, just so I understand, Tony's buying me a dress?"

"And any accessories or other adornment you may require, ma'am."

"So I'm just going with you now then?"

"At once, yes ma'am."

Becca paused, and then whispered, "But I'm not wearing anything right now."

Mr. Mallard smiled. "That's quite alright. We'll be discreet, but I can help with that."

Becca took her clutch with her phone and keys and followed him to the helicopter on the roof. Even before her actual date with Tony, she felt spoiled. Mr. Mallard did not take her to the restaurant until she was completely satisfied with her appearance from head to toe. By the time she arrived at the Marea, she was truly a vision and Tony couldn't help but stare. Becca knew her assets and how to use them. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his eyes traveling upward to make eye contact.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

"Not at all. I would have gone to meet you earlier but I was busy in the lab a bit longer than expected. I trust that you and Mallard got along pretty well."

"When we met, I was in my bathrobe," she whispered.

"You know, if you'd like, we could probably get you back home in a bathrobe. But only if you'd feel more comfortable, of course."

"Cheeky," she said with a smirk. Tony smiled. He was a bit bolder and more confident than Bruce, and Becca kind of liked that. He was exciting and incredibly fun to flirt with. How could he not be? And of course, as a billionaire living in New York City, he knew how to show a girl a good time. Eventually the two took the helicopter back to Stark towers for a nightcap. Drinks in hand, barefoot, curled up and intertwined on the couch, Becca and Tony got to know each other a lot better.

"How is it that Iron Man, Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, is single right now?" Becca inquired. "I mean, honestly, how is this date even happening right now?" Tony laughed as he took another sip. "Don't get me wrong. This has been an incredible first date, but seriously, how did you and I end up here? What's the story?"

"Well," Tony cleared his throat and moved in closer, "usually it's rude to bring up exes on a first date, but since you asked, Pepper and I had a conflict of interests over the business. Things got heated and messy, so she gave me an ultimatum. I had to choose between our romantic relationship and our professional one and, quite frankly, Stark Industries can't afford to lose her."

"Ouch."

"No, it's fine, really. We're in a better place. Her words, not mine, but we agreed it's much more civil and productive this way. Less passionate."

"So it's passion you seek. Well that does explain our current predicament," Becca said with a coy smile.

"Passion does seem to be a common denominator between us." Tony made his move and showed her just how passionate he could be. Becca was flattered, excited, and actively trying to ignore the voice in her head that told her that Tony Stark had his fair share of red flags now. That voice sounded remarkably like Janelle's. She would probably say that Stark is on the rebound, just looking for a good time, ignoring his own emotional baggage from his last relationship, blah, blah, blah… She'd probably say that he isn't good relationship material. But as Tony pressed his lips on Becca's skin and held her tightly, she decided that she could not careless. After all, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to fool around with a Stark. The opportunity of course was cut short by an untimely message from Tony's personal assistant J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Mr. Stark, you have an urgent message from Dr. Banner. He requires your assistance at once in the laboratory." Completely flushed and noticeably irritated, Tony sat up and addressed the computer assistant.

"Tell Bruce I'm not in yet."

"He requested that you arrive immediately." Tony sighed deeply as he buried his head in Becca's chest.

"This really isn't a great time."

"Did you say Dr. Bruce Banner?" Becca asked, grateful that Tony couldn't see her initial reaction. As soon as he lifted his head to look at her, she had regained her composure.

"Yeah, the jolly green giant is kind of my 'science bro.' That's what they call us."

"Oh!" Becca said with an exaggerated smile.

"You know what, I'm really, ugh, I'm so sorry about this but I really should go."

"I totally understand. You should go. I should go. We should both go."

"I'm sorry we have to cut this short. Can we maybe do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Again, I'm so sorry. Can I call you?"

"Yup," she said as she put her shoes back on and grabbed her purse. As Mr. Mallard gave her a ride back home and Tony made his way to the laboratory, Becca and Tony had the same exact thought, _Shit._

. . .

Janelle was waiting up for Becca like a concerned parent when she finally got in. "You're home late."

"Not as late as I wanted to be. You'll never guess who cut our date short."

"Who?"

"Bruce."

"Oh damn."

"Exactly," Becca replied as she headed toward her room to change.

"Wait, where did you get that dress? It's gorgeous."

"Oh, it was a gift from Tony! Shit, he still has my bathrobe…"

"Becca!"

"Off topic, Nelle. Apparently, Bruce and Tony are best bros or something."

"So do you think they know you're dating both of them?"

"I don't know! But I'm sure they're going to figure it out soon enough. So either way, I'm pretty screwed. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted."

"Well, hang on. It's possible that they might be mature enough to handle this like adults. I'm sure they'd understand. Look, now that you've gone out with Bruce and Tony, between the two of them, which one did you like better?" Janelle stared at Becca for a moment. "Well?"

"I'm thinking!" Janelle sighed and took a seat on Becca's bed while she waited for her answer. "Bruce seems really sweet and genuine. But I kind of feel like he might be hiding something underneath the surface and that worries me a little. Tony is a lot of fun and incredibly sexy. But he's also got emotional baggage he clearly hasn't dealt with yet. I don't know, they both have their pros and cons. I just wish I could get to know them both better, go on a few more dates and then decide."

"I'm sure if you're honest with them…"

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to do that. I think maybe I should just lay low, not say anything and see if they figure it out between them. If either one of them asks me out again, I'll know I'm in the clear and we can just proceed from there. If neither one is still interested, then fine. I'll move on. I'm sure there are plenty of other eligible supers out there."

"What about non-supers?"

"Eh, no thanks. I'm pretty sure once you've been with a super, there's no going back."

"Civilians have just as many flaws as superheroes."

"True, true, but they also lack the benefits."

"That is also true."

. . .

Loki didn't exactly know how to explain it but every time he spoke to or spent time with Janelle, he was all the more intrigued. Midgardians had always seemed so simple to him, weak-minded and utterly predictable. But there was something special about this one. She was an enigma, a puzzle begging to be solved and yet she didn't know how to let him. Whether she liked it or not, Janelle had a habit of putting her guard up when she got the slightest inkling that she might be developing feelings for someone. She had certainly never felt this way this quickly about anyone else before. Quite frankly, it scared her to death.

She was suspicious of him and of her own feelings, but she was also curious. She wanted to get to know him better, to develop their friendship, to find out if they could grow into something more. It was clear from his actions, or at least clear to Becca and Kayla from what Janelle told them that he was definitely interested in become something more. But Janelle was not the type to let her heart overrule her brain. She was cautious and methodical. She wanted to be sure that she knew who she was falling for. The problem, of course, was that the guy she was falling for had been impersonating his brother since the day they'd met. Janelle had no idea, but the longer he took waiting to explain himself, the harder it was for him to tell her the truth.

The way she looked at him, Loki wondered if she would ever look at him that way again if she knew who he truly was. He wanted so badly for her to see him as himself and not judge him. He was well-aware of his reputation. It wasn't as though the rumors were untrue. He was a super villain. But if she could somehow see past all that, if only she could see who he was becoming, who he could be… but when she looked at him, she saw only Thor Beccause that was the persona he had revealed to her. How could he possibly show her the truth without her feeling utterly betrayed. Then again, how could he possibly maintain her trust without betraying her?

The truth of the matter was that Loki genuinely was trying to be a better person. Since being forced to spend time with his brother and the other Avengers during his so-called "rehabilitation," he found it advantageous to appear cooperative. But Janelle actually made him want to be better. Not "good" per se; just better. It was not in his nature to be "good." He would always be the god of mischief. He would always have certain temptations. But Janelle made him want to bring out the very best of himself. He wanted her to notice and applaud him for trying so hard. This was all so new to him.

Thor, like Janelle, was completely oblivious to Loki's ruse. The only thing Thor knew was that his brother suddenly had a pleasant air about him. He seemed upbeat and amiable, but not in a deceitfully charming kind of way. Thor had not seen his brother this happy since their childhood and he would never admit it but he felt a bit envious of his brother. Thor had been miserable and lonely since his breakup with Jane Foster. Admittedly he had put on a few extra pounds and didn't feel his best but he had thought long and hard about what his brother had said. It wouldn't hurt to try and move on and Thor considered it might finally be time to do so.

One night while watching television and indulging in Chinese takeout, he came across an advertisement for Civi Meets Super. As Stan Lee, the founder of the popular new dating app, shared countless success stories and Thor saw the smiling faces of happy couples, Thor decided to reopen his account and take it seriously this time. When he originally opened an account, he did so merely to scroll through possibilities but he had never actually been bold enough to message anyone. But on this particular day, something about Stan Lee's winning smile grabbed a hold of him and convinced him this could be the day his new life begins.

When he reopened his account, he saw a vaguely familiar face, the last face he saw before he temporarily deactivated his account. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen before. Perhaps she might be the one to put the sunshine back in his life. So he took a chance and reached out to her. He didn't realize that this message would only confuse the poor girl who believed she was already kind of dating him. She thought perhaps it was some kind of weird flirting game. Janelle thought she should probably run it by her roommates but then she would have to admit to them that she had been using a dating app. As far as they knew, she had simply met Thor at her dance class. Janelle decided to attempt flirting back. It was a bit of a clumsy attempt on both of their ends, but in their defense, it was still rather endearing.

. . .

Bruce was distressed. Becca seemed distant recently and he couldn't help wondering what went wrong. He could have sworn he felt a certain spark between them. But since it had been so long since his last relationship, he was feeling a little insecure. So he turned to the one person he felt he could trust for relationship advice. Of course Tony was happy to oblige. As Bruce caught him up on the situation, Tony couldn't help but smile. "Sounds like the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day, huh. You've got it pretty bad for this girl, don't you?"

"Not exactly helpful, Tony." Bruce shook his head, "I mean, I'm not even quite sure what I should be doing in this situation."

"Well, there's the usual things, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…"

"Is that another movies reference I'm supposed to get?"

"Aw c'mon! It's Disney! Next time you've got to actually stay up when I host these team movie nights."

"I know, I know," Bruce mumbled.

"I mean I know it's mostly for Steve, but it would be great if you'd pay attention too." Tony smirked. "Anyway, how long has this girl been giving you the cold shoulder?"

Bruce thought back. "A couple of weeks now, I guess."

"And you said she seemed really interested in you, yes?"

"I thought so," Bruce dragged.

"Alright, this is going to be one of those 'do as I say, not as I do' kind of things. I'm going to save you some time and tell you to just be straight with her. She might be flakey, she might be busy, or honestly she might've moved on by now. Take her out on one more date, ask her what's going on, be bold and direct, and if she isn't interested, just cut her loose. It's not worth the stress. Some guys can lay low and play it cool, but I know you. You've got enough bottled up already."

"You don't think that might be too awkward or forward though?"

"No, man, it's going to be awkward as hell, but I mean at least you'll get your answer sooner than later. So it will probably be worth it just to get it over with already."

Bruce considered Tony's recommendation. "But what about you? How would you handle it if you were going through something similar?"

"What makes you think I haven't been?"

"Well why haven't you said anything?"

"Beccause, my friend, I'm trying to play it cool."

"But Iron Man, aren't you by very definition Mr. Cool? Nothing ever gets under your skin." Bruce joked.

"C'mon, we both know that's not true. A girl doesn't text me back after a while, that hurts my pride."

"Ah yes, the precious Stark ego."

"Et tu, Bruce?"

"I understood that reference."

"Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure Steve's the only one of us getting any regular action at this point. Lucky star-spangled bastard."

"Look, why don't you just give your own advice a shot, the advice you just gave me, just this once. I mean you and Pepper split and you weren't straightforward with her."

"Let's not bring up Pepper. Just don't. I mean I still have to see her every single day. It's not exactly ideal."

"I didn't mean to put salt on the wound but, I don't know, maybe you shouldn't be trying to start something new if the wound is still open?"

"Look, you came to me for advice. We're not discussing my issues right now."

"Alright, alright." Bruce fell quiet for a moment, and then smiled.

"What?" Tony asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing. You just looked a little green there."

"Man, shut up." Tony shoved his arm, and then smiled too.

. . .

Loki was sprawled out sideways on his bed, head leaning over the edge and legs propped up against the wall, as he read Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_. He whispered under his breath, "This rubbish passes for literature in this realm?" A moment later, he chuckled to himself. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"May I enter your quarters, brother?"

"You may," Loki replied. Thor stepped in holding a tray of cookies. "Well this certainly is a welcomed surprise. Are these freshly baked?" Loki smiled as he turned to sit upright on his bed and put his book aside.

"I am not ashamed to admit that, yes, I did bake them myself. Clint offered me his recipe so I decided to test it out before our next movie night." Loki nodded as he reached for a handful. "Moderation, brother."

"I'll take what I want," Loki replied with a devious grin as he began to chow down. "Mmm," he muttered with a mouthful. "Not bad."

"I also wanted to let you know that I have taken your advice. I have moved on from Jane and I am putting myself back out there."

"Well color-me-impressed, Thor."

"In fact I have already begun courting a lovely young lady."

"Well, go on then. Let's have a name. How did you two meet?"

"Her name is Janelle. I discovered her using the Midgardian dating application Civi Meets Super. Wonderful tool."

Loki swallowed hard and stared at his brother. For one thing, he had thought that, seeing as he had already met and began courting Janelle himself, she would have deleted her account. He had also hoped that her path would never actually cross with his brother's. He then realized Janelle had either already figured out that she had been deceived, or she must be highly confused. Either way, he knew he had to come clean, at least to her, and accept whatever response she would give him, whether he liked it or not.

It was obvious from his giddy enthusiasm that Thor had absolutely no clue about the deception at all. Had he known about it, Loki knew his brother lacked the capacity to "play dumb" and hide his knowledge. He genuinely was just blissfully unaware. How could he have known that he was putting a wedge between Loki and the girl he liked again for the first time since they were teenagers? And once again, Loki could not be mad at his brother for being oblivious, at least not in this matter. However, Thor had caught on that Loki had gone quiet for some time so he asked, "Well aren't you proud of me, brother?"

Loki decided to shove another cookie into his mouth and mumbled his words in between chews. "No—mmph—that's great—mmph. No that's really—mmph—something." Thor grinned from ear to ear. For as much as they had fought over the years, Thor still desperately wanted Loki's occasional approval and praise. It used to be a highlight of his childhood.

"I've decided to take her to a shawarma restaurant for our first date next Friday night. I believe she will be well pleased."

Loki swallowed hard again. "Next Friday, you say?"

"I must admit, Loki, I have not felt this thrilled in some time."

"Great," Loki said through gritted teeth. Thor continued to smile like an excitable puppy as he took the rest of his cookie tray with him back out the door. Loki flopped back down on his bed, hitting his head on the hardcover he had been reading just before this interruption. After letting out a slight _ow_ and pushing the book aside, Loki stared at the ceiling, contemplating his next move. He had to tell Janelle the truth. So he continued eating his feelings and finished off the rest of the freshly baked cookies in his hand.

. . .

Kayla came home from work and found Becca sprawled out on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Like the good friend that she is, Kayla took a seat on the floor beside her and smiled. "Floor time?"

Becca sighed, "Yup." She continued staring at the ceiling while she folded her hands over her stomach and crossed her legs. "I don't know if Bruce and Tony are actually aware that I've been seeing both of them and are just messing with me now or if they're still actually clueless to the fact."

"Why do you think they're messing with you," Kayla asked as Becca finally turned toward her.

"Beccause they both decided to ask me out on the same day."

"I see."

"And now I'm awkwardly avoiding talking to either one until I decide which invitation to accept. Or which to reschedule." At that moment, Janelle walked into the apartment. When she saw both of her roommates on the floor, she gave them a quizzical look and shook her head. "Hey Nelle, are you hungry?" Janelle nodded to Becca.

"I could eat."

"Good, I need to get out of this apartment." Becca and Kayla got up off the floor and the three headed off to Chipotle. As Becca sorted her feelings over the two potential suitors, Janelle tuned her out to the sound of her own chewing. Naturally, Kayla served to translate and get Janelle up to speed once she was ready to listen. Becca could feel Janelle's judgment about prolonging her decision. Kayla was a bit more compassionate and decided to offer a fun distraction for her friends.

"You know, Steve is having a movie night tonight with some friends. Clint and Natasha can't make it so you two are welcome to come and fill in. I think it might help to take your mind off this for a night and maybe meet some of his friends. Honestly I haven't even had a chance to meet them yet since everyone's been so busy."

"I could go for a movie night," Becca agreed and looked to Janelle to see if she'd be willing to join. She didn't have any plans and she thought to herself a night out with her girls was a bit overdue.

"What movie," Janelle asked.

"I think he said A Goofy Move."

"Sold. I'm in."

. . .

Tony was feeling pretty excited about this one. Deep down to his core, Tony was a real Disney nerd and he enjoyed sharing some of his favorite animated movies with his team, especially Steve. Sometimes he'd watch Steve's reactions during a movie Beccause he knew Steve was experiencing it all for the first time. The rest of the team seemed vaguely familiar with some of the movies, Clint probably more so than the others. Thor had a slight tendency to talk during the movies but his brother and friends were working on helping him overcome that habit. Thor was feeling proud of himself for baking cookies for the event and Loki even volunteered to help. Bruce was running a bit late as usual, so he decided to stop and pick up extra snacks. Steve was just glad to spend some more time with his girlfriend. He hadn't spent much time with her best friends yet but he figured this was as good a time as any to hang out with them.

Kayla, Janelle, and Becca arrived a bit early for movie night and were warmly greeted by Steve at the front door. He helped the girls settle in and they made themselves comfortable in the theater room. The lights were already dim and the room had an abundance of cushy pillows and fuzzy blankets. Janelle feared she might accidentally fall asleep if she got too comfortable. If she did, Becca would probably have to carry her out again. That would be embarrassing. She made a mental note to avoid any potential social faux pas. Becca would probably never let her hear the end of it. Truthfully Becca was more concerned about falling asleep herself since she had become a morning person and had a hard time staying up late after a day at work. Still, Becca was excited to meet some new people and hang out.

Steve told the girls things were running a bit behind schedule so Becca asked him where she could find the bathroom. In the mirror she fluffed up her curls and readjusted her bra before stepping out of the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out, she bumped right into Tony Stark. They both froze and stared at each other in shock wondering who would be the first to say something. After a painfully awkward moment of silence, Tony blurted out a "hi."

"Hi," Becca replied, finally breaking eye contact and suddenly noticing that he was wearing Mickey Mouse pajama pants. She suddenly felt overdressed for the occasion. Tony crossed his arms and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I, um, I don't…what, why… what are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, Steve and Kayla invited me over. I didn't realize, I mean, I didn't know you and Steve are friends. I didn't expect to see you tonight." They both took a labored breath as the moment remained fairly uncomfortable. Becca blurted out, "I'm sorry I've been so flakey lately."

"Have you been? I hadn't noticed."

"I, um," she paused and took him by the arm, leading him down the hallway and speaking in a hushed tone, "I may have panicked once I found out that you and Bruce Banner are best friends. I didn't really know what to say to either one of you. And I guess that's probably just me being immature but…"

"Why would that make you panic?" Becca hoped Tony wouldn't make her say it, but she thought she might not have a choice now. "Wait, how do you know Bruce?" Just then, the doorbell rang and Steve went to answer it. In walked Bruce, Loki, and Thor with loads of snacks for the night. "Hold that thought," Tony said as he left to greet the other guests. He helped them carry the food and drinks into the kitchen. Becca meanwhile wanted to disappear as she heard Bruce's voice in the kitchen. She knew he'd spot her eventually but she tried to sneak back off to the dimly lit theater room. He spotted her immediately and said, "Becca?" She cursed under her breath and turned toward him. He could not stop smiling once he saw her. "What are you doing here?" She shot a look at Tony then smiled back at Bruce.

"I'm best friends with Steve's girlfriend Kayla. They invited me." Bruce was beaming as he looked at her and Tony could read it all over him. Tony felt his stomach drop. Clearly Bruce was very much interested in her and his tone, the light in his eyes, and his body language made him horribly obvious. Becca's reaction, however, was a little harder to read. Bruce asked Becca if she'd like to sit next to him during the movie and she agreed. She told him to pick a spot and she'd join him momentarily after getting something to drink. He offered to fix her a drink but she insisted that he should go on in ahead of her. She walked to the fridge where Tony stood holding out a cup for her. She took the cup in hand, still unsure what to say. Tony decided to settle it for her.

"Potential love triangle, is that it?" Becca just stared back at him and he nodded. "Devil's threesome then?" She blushed hard but he smiled. "Look, it's fine, really. Honestly, choose Bruce. The guy deserves a win for once and I'm sure you probably like him for all the same reasons I do. And a few other reasons, I'm sure."

Becca bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't mind at all?"

"I only mind if you hurt him, but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Big boy, huh," she chuckled.

"You have no idea. But do me a favor, don't tell him. He doesn't need to know about you and me."

"You know you're being unbelievably cool about all of this. It's almost unnerving."

"Babe, c'mon. I'm Iron Man. I'm the definition of cool." She smiled and accepted it. "But if I hadn't made the choice for you, just for the sake of curiosity, who would you have picked?" She took in a deep breath before replying.

"Tony… I did like you. But…"

Tony nodded and stopped her right there. She shrugged and gave him her hand. "Friends?" He shook and agreed.

"Friends. Go on ahead. He's waiting for you." They gave each other a weak smile as they parted ways, Becca to snuggle up close to Bruce and Tony to contemplate his decision to take the high road. Tony didn't always make the right decisions but he felt fairly confident of this one. When he peeked into the other room and saw just how cute they were together, he was sure of it. He decided to snuggle up next to them just to make things awkward for them and to amuse himself. Once Becca saw his smile she knew this was part of the packaged deal. She made herself comfortable once she saw Bruce's expression, which made it clear this was typical Tony Stark behavior.

Tony was a goofball who loved his best friend Bruce and would always be by his side and Becca accepted that. She thought to herself how lucky Bruce and Tony were to have each other as best friends and how lucky she was to be allowed into their inner circle. She was grateful for her own inner circle of friends, as she knew how important those relationships are in a person's life. She knew that she was now a part of something truly special now as she snuggled up sandwiched between the two men.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki made their way into the room with a tray of snacks for the group. Loki's heart skipped a beat when he saw Janelle there. She of course did not recognize him at all and though he understood why, it still broke his heart and made him feel ill. Janelle felt immensely confused when Thor introduced himself to her and said she was even prettier in person. She thought perhaps she might have misheard him. He just seemed very weird all of a sudden. She couldn't understand why he was behaving as if they'd never met, as if they'd never danced together before or had not already gone out on several dates. Just as she thought their relationship might have taken some serious steps forward, it felt like they were starting from square one all over again.

Loki bit his tongue and kept quiet during the movie but he felt absolutely miserable. He identified strongly with Max Goof's character as he sang the words "She looked right through me and who could blame her? I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof." He had to gather up the courage by the end of the night to tell her the truth and accept her rejection at last. As much as he enjoyed the movie, he was terribly distracted by Janelle. He wanted so much to be close to her, to hold her hand, to make her laugh, but in this moment he was a complete stranger to her. Meanwhile he had to watch his brother try to woo the woman sitting beside him. When the movie finally came to an end, Thor turned to Janelle and asked if they should consider this their first date or wait till their date on Friday. Janelle was so tired that she gave up on tact completely. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Loki hopped right over to her side and interrupted before Thor had a chance to respond. "Janelle, do you mind if I speak with you, um, in private," Loki asked in a hushed tone. She almost felt offended that this stranger was interrupting her and speaking so intimately to her. Thor was now equally confused by Janelle's inquiry and his brother's intrusion.

"I'm sorry?" Thor asked Janelle.

"I'm sorry?" Janelle asked Loki.

Loki took her hand and pleaded. "Nelle, please." She felt his pulse racing and saw the distress in his eyes. How did he know her nickname? And why was he speaking to her like this? Thor was beginning to feel annoyed at Loki's persistence. The others had already left the room and were socializing throughout the rest of the house. Loki realized he would have to be honest with Thor as well so thought he should just come out with it now.

He transformed right then and there to her utter amazement. "Nelle, please," he pleaded once more. She looked at him, then to Thor, then back to Loki. Holding his hand and looking into his eyes, she suddenly recognized him and understood. She was furious and released his hand at once.

"I don't understand," Thor said as he looked at his own reflection through his brother. Loki never took his eyes off Janelle, knowing he had betrayed her trust.

"This whole time?" Loki transformed back into his own likeness. Janelle was practically shaking now. He tried to cover his face, ashamed of the way she looked at him now. "The whole time… I thought…" she turned to look at Thor's face. He was still confused and hoping either one of them would just explain. "I thought I was falling for you. I can't believe… Are all Asgardians this tricky?"

"I didn't mean to trick you, really I didn't. This whole thing started Beccause I wanted to prove something to my brother, but then I got to know you and I began to fall for you too." She shook her head and suddenly Thor caught on to the ruse. Janelle didn't let Loki get another word in before she stood up and walked out of the room. Loki felt absolutely miserable but he knew this was to be expected. Thor could see that his brother was in real pain. He remembered this look from their childhood; Loki was heartbroken. Thor hated seeing his brother this way, especially remembering how he had hurt Loki's chances with another girl when they were younger. Thor felt he had to do something so he followed after her. Janelle stood quietly fuming in the hallway as she waited on her friends who were both busy chatting up the boys.

"Janelle, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what my brother was up to, I swear. But I believe him." She gave him a quizzical look. How could anyone believe a word that man said? He'd been lying to her from the moment they met. "You seem like a lovely young woman and I would have liked very much to get to know you. But that's my brother in the other room and he fell for you first. I couldn't even begin to try and woo you knowing it would only break his heart." Janelle felt touched by this affectionate display. He really did care for his brother. "I believe his feelings for you are real. And no, he's not perfect, he's far from it, but he has his honest moments. If you meant what you said, that you were falling for him when you thought he was me, I think you ought to give him a chance. He might… he might surprise you."

Janelle nodded to let him know she'd at least think about it. Thor decided to leave her be as he had said all he could think of to say. Loki remained alone in the theater room, feeling unbelievably shitty and wishing he had just told her the truth from the beginning. But when he looked up, Janelle stood directly in front of him with her arms crossed. He couldn't think of anything to say to her other than, "I'm so sorry."

She reached out her hand towards him. He looked at her outstretched hand, then back up at her. She simply said, "Hi, I'm Janelle. But you can call me Nelle." He smiled as he took her hand in his.

"I'm Loki, Loki of Asgard."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Loki of Asgard. Your brother's told me so much about you." She smiled at him at last. It was the most incredible smile he had ever seen.

THE END.


End file.
